Don't Wake Up
by The Tuneless Siren
Summary: Castiel asks for Sam and Dean's help in protecting a girl. They race to Nebraska to discover that she is half angel, half demon, and Heaven has big plans for her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey I'm super excited about this story, but it also happens to be my first fanfic! I'm super nervous, so I really hope you enjoy it! And please**** review... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Oh, but how I wish I did... **

* * *

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean were packing up, ready to leave a particularly horrible motel room, when he showed up.

In their defense, they were both too busy to notice the telltale flutter of wings that usually announced his arrival. That's probably why they both jumped out of their skin when he spoke up.

"Hello Dean, Sam," Castiel greeted.

"What have we told you, Cas? Cough or something when you just show up," Dean said, annoyed.

"My apologies," Castiel said, gruffly. "Sam, Dean, I need your help."

"With what?" Sam asked.

"The angels are searching for someone. A girl who happens to be half angel, half demon."

"What? Why are the angels interested in someone like that?" Dean asked. "Unless they want to send her to hell or something."

"That's what they will inevitably do, but not before they make her serve their purpose," Castiel explained.

"That's sounds dirty," Dean smirked.

"What could she do for them?" Sam asked, while giving Dean his bitch face.

"This girl could be used as a weapon against Lucifer. Not as powerful as Michael in his true vessel, but still very effective."

"So they finally get that I'm not going to say yes," Dean asked.

"So it seems, but who knows what they truly have planned," Castiel answered. "But Lucifer is also looking for her. Everything depends on who finds her first."

"Which needs to be us," Sam stated.

"Why does this sound like Anna all over again?" Dean asked.

"She isn't a fallen angel, and she knows nothing of her lineage."

"How are we supposed to find her? She could be anywhere!" Dean said, frustrated.

"I already know where she is." Castiel said.

"Then why didn't you bring her to us, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Well think about it Dean, how would it look if a grown man just came into her house? She would freak out, and it would be harder for her to trust us," Sam explained. Then said to Castiel. "So you should take us to her, and we'll explain all of this to her."

The brothers hurried to finish packing all their belongings, so they could get on the road.

"This would take less time if Cas just took us there himself," Sam said, trying to reason with Dean.

Dean looked quickly at his brother, shock on his face. "There is no way!"

"Dean, come on! You know I'm right."

"Sam is right, Dean. The longer it takes for us to get there, the more likely the angels or demons find her," Castiel said.

Dean glared at both of them. "I said no. We're going my way. We can't just leave my car."

Sam sighed, "Fine, whatever!" He got in the passenger seat.

Dean looked at Castiel. "What are you waiting for? The back's all yours."

"I'll just go check on the girl, and wait for you there," Castiel said.

"Cas?"

"What, Dean?"

"Shut up, and get in the back!"

Castiel glared at him, but did as he was told.

After Dean got in the Impala, he looked at Castiel in the rear view mirror to smirk at him.

Castiel looked at him questionably, but Dean just chuckled.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Dean turned on his favorite music, Metallica blasting through the speakers. Sam as usual complained at the volume.

"No pouting now, Sammy," Dean smirked.

"Shut up, jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Dina was completely confused. She didn't know where she was, or who she was with. Looking at the two men's smiles she felt comforted. She didn't know why, but she was anxious. No, she was terrified. Not for herself, but for the two men. She knew that they were going to do something reckless.

"This is insane!" the shorter one said, annoyed. "We're practically handing her over to Lucifer."

"You know there's no other way! She can stop him, and she wants to do it," the taller one argued.

"You guys," Dina said, getting their attention.

Turning to see what she was looking at, a man with blond hair came into view. He had a look of triumph on his face.

"Lucifer," Sam said, eyes narrowing.

_Are you serious? Lucifer? What's happening_? Dina thought.

"So I see you decided to hand her over," Lucifer said

Everything happened in a rush. One minute, she was standing beside the guys, and the next Lucifer had his arms wrapped around her. She could barely breathe with his crushing grip on her.

Even though Dina knew she should worry about herself, she couldn't stop thinking about the two men. She felt a surprising amount of guilt_. I can't believe I failed them. Everything is ruined_, she thought.

As she started to slip into consciousness, she heard dozens of ear splitting screams.

Dina woke up startled. She was breathing hard, and soaked with sweat. She couldn't get the dream out of her head. It had felt so real. It had been so horrible. Not really the events, but more the emotions. They made her sick just thinking about them. Had she really been dreaming about Lucifer? Seriously. She knew that she really needed to lay off the scary movies for a while.

Dina decided to just forget about it. It was just a dream anyway. As Dina curled back up in her bed, the images started to slowly slip away until she was fast asleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my story! And please, please review, and tell me if I should post more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, you guys! Here's the next chapter! I want to thank Ze Great Camacazi and DeansTrueGirl for the wonderful reviews! They made me extremely happy! Thanks to everyone for the stroy alerts and the favorites! So I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 2!**

**Oh, and I want to dedicate this chapter to DeansTrueGirl! It's her birthday tomorrow! So happy birthday, girl! Hope you have a great one! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but if I did...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dean stopped the Impala at a diner on the outskirts of Amherst, Nebraska. He couldn't have stopped soon enough. He realized that being in the same car with his little brother and an angel had been a terrible idea.

Over the years, Dean had gotten use to Sam's snide remarks about his music, but adding a clueless angel to the mixed was asking for a headache.

Dean, of course, liked Castiel, even considered him a friend, especially since he had stopped acting like such a dick. He had saved him more times than Dean could count, but the constant questioning of everything was starting to drive Dean mad.

First, it was him wanting to know what Dean was listening to. Then, why he had to play it so loud, and why Dean tried to sing along with it.

That particular question made Sam snicker.

"That's just what most people do, Cas," Dean had replied.

"Then why isn't Sam singing as well?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Well for one thing Sammy has a terrible taste in music, and it's also because he sucks at singing."

To that, Sam had shot him his signature bitch face then went back to checking something on his phone.

So all in all, the car ride had been pretty long.

So they had all found a booth in the back of the diner. It was mostly so the locals wouldn't overhear their conversations on the events of the Apocalypse.

After a waitress came to take their drink orders, Dean decided to get some more information on the girl.

"O.K., so tell us more about the girl, but first give us her name. I'm sick of calling her 'the girl'."

"Her name is Dina Livingston," Castiel answered.

"And?" Sam asked, anxiously.

"So I should start at the beginning. Her mother, Sofiel, was a close friend of mine. We had fought beside each other for many years. She was fierce, but also very kind. But, unlike many angels, Sofiel held humans close to her heart. She admired them, and soon she ventured down to Earth to view them more closely.

She was so fixated with them that soon she defied orders just to be near them," Castiel stopped for a minute.

The waitress had returned with their drinks. After she had left with Sam and Dean's food orders, Castiel continued with his story.

"During this time, demons walked the earth as readily as humans. So naturally, Sofiel would meet a few on her visits. One demon in particular caught her eye. She loved him like no other, not even her father.

In heaven, there was talk of killing both, for their relationship was considered an abomination.

After hearing what could happen, Sofiel left heaven."

"Did she fall?" Sam asked.

"No, it was strange. She kept her grace. No angel that left heaven had chosen to do that. That was most likely how they were found."

"How does Dina fit into all this?" Dean asked. He was intrigued by the story. It wasn't every day an angel disobeyed heaven for the embodiment of sin.

"Well Sofiel became pregnant soon after she left. That fueled heaven's rage, and soon she and the demon were found.

She had given birth to the child not soon before, so she was weak. She could protect neither herself nor her demon lover.

So she was destroyed, and the demon was cast back into the fiery pits of Hell."

Realizing Castiel was finished with his story. Dean asked, "How did they keep Dina hidden all those years?"

"No one is sure, but something or someone has tipped them off," Castiel answered truthfully.

"How is she still alive?" Sam asked.

"I'm not exactly sure how it works, but my theory is that she somehow keeps reincarnating."

"How is that possible?" Dean asked. He had never heard of this happening before.

"I'm not exactly sure," Castiel admitted.

They all sat there in their own thoughts. Later after their food had been brought out, Dean finally voiced his thoughts.

"Something's been bothering me, Cas. You told us Sofiel's name, but you never mentioned the demon's name."

Castiel looked away, "I didn't think it was important."

"Who is it?" Sam asked, curiosity lighting up his eyes.

"The demon's name was Alistair."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, and tell me what you thought! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"ALISTAIR!" Sam and Dean yelled. The people in the diner looked over at their table, shocked at the volume of their sudden outburst.

Ignoring them, Dean started badgering Castiel for more information. "How is that possible?"

"I thought, Dean, you would be one of the few, someone would have to explain how that works," Castiel answered, a little too smug for his normal stoic self.

"You know that's not what I meant," Dean said, extremely annoyed. "You tell us this crazy story, and you forget to tell us the most important detail?"

"I did not think you would judge someone just because of who their father was," Castiel said.

Dean faltered for second," That's not the point, Cas. That bastard tortured me and a lot of other souls. He was cruel, heartless. I didn't think a monster like that could even care about anyone, much less love someone."

"You of all people should know what Hell does to a man," Castiel replied.

"Are you defending him?" Dean asked Castiel. He was pretty hurt over the low blow the angel had dealt him. He knew he would never get over what he did in Hell, but that didn't give Castiel any right to bring that up.

"Of course not, Dean. This isn't about Alistair. This is about Dina. She needs our help, even if she doesn't know it."

"Dean, it's the right thing to do," Sam added. "No one can pick their parents."

Dean sighed. He knew they were both right. "O.k. well, if we're going to do this then we need to know where she lives…."

Today had been such a terrible day for Dina. She had woken up with a splitting migraine that had lasted throughout the day. That wasn't even the worst part. She could have sworn she had been hearing voices all day. It wasn't even anything she could understand, but she was freaked out. She kept telling herself that the day was almost over, so she was ecstatic to see her last class fly by.

As she pulled her car into her driveway, Dina planned to just relax that night. No studying, no friends. Nothing. Just her, some popcorn, and a good movie.

She opened the front door not expecting her mother on the other side.

"MOM!" Dina screeched.

"What sweetheart?" her mom asked.

"Sorry, you just scared me," Dina said, giving her mom a hug, so she wouldn't worry about her mental state. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I got off early, and I even cooked dinner," her mom replied, pleased with herself.

Dina's expression changed from one of confusion to disgust. "You never cook!"

"Well, surprise! I did today."

"I'm going to go get started on my homework," Dina said. She didn't actually have anything to do for her classes, but she wanted to get away from her mom. She didn't dislike her mom, but they never really got along. As she climbed the stairs to her room, Dina thought about how weird her mom was acting. Her mom never got off work early. Never. Then, she decided to cook? That had been left up to her dad for as long as she could remember.

_ Today has been a really weird day_, Dina thought, as she lay to rest a while on her bed. Before she knew it, she was already asleep.

Dina was really confused. She had no idea how she wound up in the middle of the woods. Then, she remembered that she was asleep. _Weirdest dream I've ever had_, she thought.

She had never seen this place before. It was all so realistic, but a few things were off. The colors were so bright, and the grass looked too much like someone's prized lawn then out in the middle of nowhere. The trees were all the same height, and there were no dead leaves. No leaves had even fallen to the ground.

Not to mention the creepy bald dude sitting on a park bench. _Seriously? Park benches in the middle of nowhere_? she asked herself.

"Where are we?" Dina asked the strange man. She moved to sit next to him on the bench.

"We are wherever you want us to be," he answered, not looking at her.

"That makes no sense. Why would I be here if I don't know where _here _is?" she asked.

"Maybe this is where you're meant to be," he said. "Maybe this is your destiny."

"Who are you?" Dina asked, still confused.

"You already know who I am," he said, finally turning toward her.

Dina started to tell him that she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but then somehow she just knew. "You're Zachariah."

"I am, and you are Dina Livingston." He said somewhat smugly.

"How do you know that?"

"Let's save that for another time. We're here to talk about you."

"What about me?" Dina asked.

"Well, more about what you can do for us. There's a war between Heaven and Hell, and you could decide the whole thing."

"This is the craziest dream I've ever had."

"This isn't entirely a dream. The only reason I'm here now is because we can't find you."

"That's reassuring. So tell me more about this war."

"Lucifer has been released from Hell, and has planned on making all of creation his. You could stop him"

"How?"

"Heaven speaks of you being a great and terrible weapon against either Heaven or Hell. We don't know how we could use your powers, but some have a bigger plan that wouldn't cause much effort on your part, Zachariah sneered.

"Why should I help you?" Dina asked. She was annoyed by this man. He was entirely too smug, and way too creepy.

"Because I'm an angel, and terrible things could happen to you if you refuse to help," he answered, darkly.

Dina decided to humor him. This was a dream after all. "Tell me what I have to do."

"Wake up! Wake up!" Someone said, trying to shake Dina awake. Dina opened her eyes to see a terrified look on her mother's face.

"What's wrong?" Dina asked, wiping the sleep from her face.

"It's your father! He's gone on a rampage. He's angry, and I have no idea why," her mom explained. Dina had never seen her mom so afraid. She was so upset that she was shaking.

"I'll go talk to him. Maybe I can calm him down," Dina said, patting her mom on the back as she got up. She made it to the door before her mom grabbed her arm.

"No, you'll just get hurt."

"Don't worry," Dina said before wrenching her arm away from her mother's tight grip.

Dina started down the stairs before she saw all the damage her father had done in his rage. The walls had holes in them that were shaped like her father's fist. There were scratches where there weren't holes. As she made it into the living room, Dina noticed all the broken glass from picture frames and the upturned furniture.

In the middle of all of this stood her father.

"Dad?" Dina asked, cautiously. "Are you O.k.?"

Her father spun around. His face was twisted in anger.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"I just wanted to know what has upset you so much," Dina said.

"You know what's upset me?" Her father asked. Before Dina had time to flinch, he rushed over to her, pinning her against the wall. "You!"

"What have I done?" she asked. She was terrified, but she somehow knew this monster wasn't her father.

"What haven't you done?" He asked, putting a hand around her throat.

"Dad, you're hurting me," Dina whispered.

"Good!" He said, his grip tightening.

As Dina thought that she was going to die at the hands of her demented father, the doorbell rang.

_Please let that be the police_, she begged.

As if reading her thoughts, her father said, "Keep your mouth shut, or I'll kill you and let them watch.

Dina slumped to the ground as her father moved to answer the door. When he turned, Dina noticed something for the first time. Her father's eyes were completely black.

_What is wrong with him_? Dina asked herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Oh God, please let that be someone that can help me, _Dina prayed. She didn't know who that man was that had her father's face. It couldn't be her father. She didn't care how illogical that sounded. She just _knew_ he wasn't. That _thing_ had black eyes, while her father's were the same emerald green as his daughter's.

Dina felt like she was in one of those sci-fi movies about aliens that take humans as hosts. Whatever was happening, she wasn't going out without a fight.

Dina felt her hopes for a rescue drop to the basement when her father returned. Following him, were two other men with the same black eyes.

"What are we going to do with her?" The taller of the two asked.

"You know we were supposed to capture her, and then wait until Lucifer arrives," her father said, angrily.

"I say we have a little fun with her before he gets here," the other one sneered.

Getting up from her crouch, Dina glared at the men. "What are you going to do?"

The man pulled a knife out of his boot. "Oh, I don't know. I thought we could entertain ourselves with this."

"You're not supposed to play with knives," Dina said, watching the man twirl the knife in his hand. She was trying to stall until she thought of a way to escape.

"We can make an exception," the man said, taking a menacing step towards her.

"I won't take it in silence. The neighbors will hear me scream," she warned.

"Somehow I don't think we have to worry about that," her father said, laughing cruelly.

Dina tried to make a run for the door, but was caught by one of the men. He threw her on the ground like she was weightless. She blacked out for a second as her head smashed into the hardwood floor.

As the man bent down beside her, Dina tried to smash her fist into his smug face. She barely made an impact, before she was restrained.

"Now, now. No playing rough!" The first man said, dangling the knife in her face.

As the knife pierced her flesh, Dina screamed.

Across town, Castiel grunted in pain.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked.

"Dina, there seems to be something wrong with her," He answered through gritted teeth.

"It could be demons," Sam said.

"Or angels," Dean added.

"Can you get us there now?" Sam asked Castiel.

Castiel nodded, and before Dean could protest, they were taken across town appearing on the porch of a small house.

Sam started to ring the doorbell, but Dean pushed his hand away. Before Sam could gripe, Dean directed a swift kick to the door.

"We don't have time to be polite," Dean said, before cautiously going through the door. Sam held his demon knife, ready for anything, as he followed behind Dean.

As they walked through the house, Sam and Dean heard laughter. They opened a door to find three men standing over an unconscious girl.

"What do you think you're doing," Sam yelled. The men turned, furious that they had been caught off guard. Their eyes flickered to pitch black.

One of the demons sneered, "Whatever we choose. She's ours."

"Well not that our conversation isn't interesting, but it sounds more like one of those bad cop movies. So just hand her over, and we promise to make your death as painless as possible," Dean said, annoyed.

"You all seem so sure of yourselves," one of the demons, who seemed like the leader, said.

"Well, we are pretty awesome," Dean said, sarcastically.

Then everything happened in a blur. The demons launched themselves at the guys. Sam stabbed one demon in the chest before it could land a punch on him. Castiel simply smacked his palm onto his opponent's head. With a bright light, the demon was destroyed, while the man being possessed hit the floor, unconscious.

Dean wasn't having as much luck as the other two. The leader of the group was a lot stronger than his cronies. After a few punches, Dean went sailing across the room to hit the floor beside the demon Sam had killed. He quickly pulled the knife from the demons chest, hurling it at the other demon. Shocked, the demon stopped in his tracks, and with a bright light, he crumbled to the floor.

"Well that could have gone worse," Dean said, gesturing at the bodies.

"Cas, can you take care of the bodies while we make sure Dina's ok? We don't want her waking up, and seeing all of this."

Castiel nodded, and in an instant, both he and the bodies were gone.

"We should move her to a more comfortable spot," Sam said.

Dean agreed, went to move her to the couch. "Let's hope she wakes up soon."

"Well while we're waiting, we should think of a way to tell her the truth without her kicking us out of her house."

Dina was slightly sick of the place with the stupid park bench and the ugly bald dude.

"Hello, Dina," Zachariah said, smiling creepily.

"What's with the park bench?" Dina asked.

"Just something in the job description. Have you thought on what I have proposed?" he asked.

"I don't even remember what you asked. A lot's happened since my last dream," Dina trying to stall. She honestly couldn't remember what they had talked about, but she knew whatever he had requested had made her dread another meeting with him.

"Don't play dumb, child," He said, angrily. "You don't want to be on my bad side."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dina asked. She was actually quite frightened by this man. She knew that this whole encounter was more than a dream, and maybe that's what terrified her the most.

"Maybe I should make you aware of what could happen if you refuse my offer," he said, menacingly.

Before Dina could question him further, she was in the worst pain of her life. She felt like she had been caught on fire. Out of reflex, she started to scream.

Then, she heard a frantic voice saying, "Wake up!"

She bolted up. Her heart was racing, and she was covered in sweat. She noticed that she had somehow made it to the couch. Then, she noticed she wasn't alone, but who she saw surprised her. She expected to see her father and the other two men, but she instead saw the two men from her dream. The one with Lucifer.

"Who are you?" Dina screamed.

Both of the men jumped, "Whoa, calm down," the taller one said.

"How can I be calm when my father just attacked me, and then people from my dreams just show up in reality?"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam…."

"What were those things?" Dina asked, trying to calm down.

"Uhhh…" said the guy named Dean.

"Well there's a lot to explain, but it all has to do with you," Sam explained.

"Do you work for Zachariah?" Dina asked. She was starting to worry that they had been sent to torture her some more.

"You know who Zachariah is" Dean asked.

"He's been in my dreams a few times lately," Dina admitted.

Sam and Dean shared a look. "What has he said to you?" Sam asked.

"I need an explanation. You said that this all has to do with me," she said, meaning the dreams and the attacks. "What did you mean?"

They both shared a look, before Sam began to answer. Instead another voice answered.

"It's because you're half angel, half demon." Dina turned to see a man wearing a trench coat.

"I'm a WHAT?" Dina asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! First I want to thank Ze Great Camacazi, DeansTrueGirl, and Supernaturalwriter123 for their wonderful reviews. The brightened my day considerably! I also want to thank they people who have add my story to their favorites or alerted it. Oh, and thanks for adding me to your favorite authors list, it makes me so happy to see that someone is enjoying my story as much as I am! It makes me feel like I'm doing something right! So, here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but my lawyer's working on it!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"What the heck do you mean by I'm half demon, half angel?" Dina asked him. "And how the heck did you get in here?"

He ignored her, but said, "You are being hunted down by Heaven and Hell. You are their greatest weapon."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Castiel and I'm an angel of the Lord."

"What are you on, dude?" she asked.

Castiel tilted his head, confused. Before he could answer, Dean said, "Don't you dare say whatever the hell you were thinking." Turning towards Dina, "There's a lot we have to tell you, and it's all going to sound outrageous."

"Ok, I'll keep an open mind," Dina said. "I'm just shocked. This is all so sudden, but if I believe what Zachariah has told me then I can show you the same courteous. Besides you aren't as creepy as baldy is.

Dean grinned at her comment before saying, "Everything Cas has said has been the truth. He is an angel, and those men. They were demons."

"My father's not a demon."

Dean laughed, "You don't know the half of it."

Castiel interrupted, "Yes, he was, and your mother was an angel."

Dean hit his forehead. "Cas, can't you have more tact?"

"What the hell are you guys rambling on about? My mom is as far from an angel as you can get."

"We are speaking of your biological parents," Castiel explained.

Dina turned to Dean, "This is all so confusing. Can please just tell me the whole story?"

Dean thought then said, "Ok. If I remember correctly, it all started with your mom. Her name was Sofiel…"

Dina sat shell shocked as Dean finished the story. She could barely believe that this could all happen.

"So any questions?" Dean asked.

Dina got up from the couch to go look out the window. Turning, she said, "Only like a million! How could I be reincarnated? Especially without neither the angels nor demons finding out?"

"It seems that you have somehow repressed your past lives," Castiel answered. "Though, I don't know why they haven't found you yet. My guess is that maybe Heaven and Hell have a hidden agenda."

Both Sam and Dean looked confused. "Why didn't you share this with us earlier?" Sam asked.

"Because I just thought of it," Castiel admitted, looking a bit sheepish.

"Do you have any idea what either side could be planning?" Sam asked.

"No, but it has something to do with Zachariah's meetings with Dina."

"You guys have really lost me?" Dina said.

"For the past year Heaven has wanted me to say yes to the archangel Michael to use me as his vessel. The same goes for Hell trying to get Sam to be Lucifer's vessel," Dean explained. "But it seems that they have decided that we are never going to say yes. So it seems you are plan B."

As Dean explained this, Dina got a funny feeling. Like she knew something about this, but couldn't quite remember. It was right on the tip of her tongue. "Zachariah told me about this in my dream."

What else did he tell you?" Castiel asked.

"I can't remember. That whole first dream is drawing a huge blank, and I know what he said was important," she answered.

All three guys shared looks. "This isn't looking good you guys. We know that both sides want her, but we have no idea why," Sam said, looking crestfallen. "The bright side is that Dina is safe." Dina and he shared a smile.

"So, Dina, do you plan on going with us or what?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Is there no alternative?" Dina asked, glum because she already knew the answer. "By the way where's my dad?"

"Which one was your dad?" Sam asked, worry coloring his voice.

"The tall, brown haired one with green eyes just like mine," she said.

"Oh," Dean said, recalling the figure that he had threw the knife at.

"What happened to him?" Dina asked. "I know he was a huge ass to me before, but that wasn't really him."

Sam walked over to put his hand on her shoulder, "Look, Dina, we don't know how to tell you this, but.."

"Did you guys kill him?" Dina asked, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"We didn't know," Sam said, upset that he had to deliver the bad news to her.

A few more tears fell. "I know you guys didn't know, and you were only trying to protect me," she said. Dina was putting on a stronger face than she had before. She knew that, that monster had not been her father, and wouldn't have thought twice if given the chance to kill her. She just couldn't believe she was never going to see her dad again.

"We are so sorry," Sam apologized. "If we had known, we would have just tied him up, or…"

"I know, Sam," Dina said, smiling through her tears. "It's going to be ok." Dina turned to Dean. "If I'm going with you guys then I'm bring my mother. Who knows what those bastards could do to her."

"Ok, we need to get going soon, so get packed," Dean said, quietly. He, too, was quite upset about this turn of events. If he had known, he wouldn't have been so quick in his actions.

"I just have to go find her," Dina said.

"There's no need. Here I am," said her mother, walking in the room.

"Mom, we have to go with these guys. They are going to keep us safe," Dina told her mother.

"There is no way we are leaving with them," her mother said, firmly.

Dina noticed that there was something very strange going on with her mother. She couldn't pinpoint it, but it was probably that overall change in her voice and her mannerisms.

Her mother turned to Castiel. The words she spoke next brought chills up her spine.

"Hello, brother."

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for angel names, I would gladly appreciate your suggestions! You can just put it in a review! Hint, Hint! I also want to thank all my readers again! You guys have made this project worth while! So for all you that have reviewed or favorited my story, I wrote a one-shot in your honor! It's got absolutely nothing to do with this story! It's also my first one-shot, so please check it out when I post it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, you guys! It's been a while! So first I want to thank Light the Dark, Ze Great Camacazi, DeansTrueGirl, and myapplemonkey for such great reviews! It means a lot to me! O.k. so to tell you the truth, I'm not sure about this chapter. I could have done better, but I'm stuck on where I want to go with this story! Oh, btw, I've got information about the prequel to this story on my profile, if anyone is curious! So jsut think of this as a commercial break! If you actually like this chapter, I would really appreciate a review. It would truly help my self- eesteem! Ok so I'll let you read now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here! **

* * *

Chapter 6

"Machidiel?" Castiel relaxed, loosening his grip on the archangel blade. Dina's ears perked up. She recognized the name, but she couldn't recall from where.

"Castiel," Dina watched the blank face of her mother replaced with a blinding smile. "It's been a while!"

"Centuries. We all thought you were dead," Castiel said, confusion coloring his voice.

"Nah, I just wanted to take a vacation. The superiors were getting too stuffy!"

"Wait, do you mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Dean asked, confused.

"Sorry, just two brothers trying to catch up," Machidiel explained. "Well, I'm Machidiel. I'm an angel." Then as an afterthought, "From Heaven."

"Then why should we trust you?" Sam asked.

"Because, I haven't tried to kill you, yet," Machidiel raised an eyebrow. She turned to Castiel, "You haven't told them about me?"

"You were never brought up," Castiel admitted.

"Don't be too offended. He never tells us much anyway," Castiel glared at Dean's words. "Why did you say that Dina couldn't leave the house?"

Machidiel laughed, "Sorry I was being bit too dramatic. It's just that it has taking me forever to layer this house in Enochian sigils, and keep her protected from every damn thing Not to mention the sigils on her ribs."

"How was I able to locate her then?" Castiel asked.

"That I'm not sure about. It might be that you've rebelled against Heaven so you're not entirely an angel now." Machidiel hurriedly added after seeing his brother's face fall, "But I could be wrong. I usually am!"

"Can you just tell us what you're doing here, and why you're in my mom?" Dina asked. She was starting to get very irritated by all the arguing. This was nothing to joke about. Her mother was being controlled by some freak she had never met.

"To tell you the truth, it's my job," Machidiel confessed. "And let me tell you, it's not a party! Do you know how much trouble you get yourself into?"

"What are you talking about?"

"O.k. look, this is all too damn strange! I want to be in my usual vessel!" the angel complained. "I don't even want to be here!"

"Answer our questions, and then you can go," Sam said. She sighed, but gave a curt nod.

"If you already have a vessel, why did you use her mom?" Dean asked.

Machidiel ran a hand thru her hair, "I thought her mom would be more of a comfort to her."

"That might have worked if you hadn't of shown up acting like a robot," Sam smirked.

"True, not one of my best performances," she laughed. Dina flinched. She didn't like hearing her mom's voice, and knowing it wasn't her mom.

"Why did you say you didn't want her to leave?" Dean asked.

"Probably, because it has taken me a lot of work layering this house with Enochian sigils, and trying to keep every damn thing from getting their claws in her! Too let that all go to waste would be a tragedy, but it seems the demons have would where she is. Is that all your questions?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, why do you act so human?" Castiel asked.

"That's what humans do to you. You've spent a lot of time with them. Haven't you felt it?"

Castiel looked away without answering.

"You act like another angel we know," Sam said. "Gabriel, he was very humanized."

"Gabe, I haven't seen him since he escaped Heaven."

"Lucky," Dean muttered.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm famished," Machidiel said, looking uncomfortable.

"Wait, that's not all of our questions," Dina said.

"I'll tell you what. Let's meet somewhere, and we can talk there. I need my vessel, and I need to recharge." They all notice that her body was slightly slumped in exhaustion. "We can meet at that diner across town. They have great burgers."

"How do we know that you'll meet us there?" Castiel asked.

"You don't," she answered, but at their glares she added," I'm hungry, so I do need food, and I usually keep my word."

"Can you at least tell me who told you to watch out for me?" Dian asked her.

Machidiel turned to look at her. She stared at her for a few minutes. At first, Dina didn't think she would get a response, but the angel finally shook her head and blinked rapidly. "Your mother, of course." With a rustle of feathers she was gone.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So here's chapter 7! I know it's been awhile! But before we begin I want to thank Casmoiraitiel, DeansTrueGirl, Ze Great Camicazi, and Light The Dark for reviewing! Thanks for the encouraging words, especially after that last chapter! I promise a better chapter, hopefully I can deliver! So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I finally own Supernatural! Be jealous! Ok, I really don't, but a girl can dream, right?**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Do you think Machidiel will actually show up?" Dina asked the guys. They were all sitting in a booth at the diner, Machidiel had requested for more questioning. Castiel had went out on his own for a while to see if he could scrounge up anything else on their situation.

Dina had nervously played with her food while the brothers discussed their next plan of action and the motives of the shady angel."

"I'm starting to doubt it, but we have to be patient," Sam admitted.

"I still can't believe we're trying to trust this guy!" Dean said thru a mouthful of burger.

"I know this is really weird to say, but the name Machidiel reminds me of something. I just have this _feeling_!

Sam started to respond, when the door caught his eye. "It's Cas and …?"

Dian turned to see what Sam was talking about. She saw Castiel with some guy following closely behind. Someone she recognized instantly.

He slid in next to her, while Castiel stood awkwardly at the end of the table.

"Greg?" Dina questioned when he looked her way. She couldn't miss the way his mouth turned into a hard line, or the way his brown eyes flashed. She and Greg had been friends since he moved to her town in their senoir year. She didn't understand how he could know who Castiel was.

"Not exactly," he said, before glancing away.

"Then, why do you…?" Then, Dina realized who he was. "Machidiel!"

"Exactly, sweetheart," he grinned, but his eyes were still guarded.

"Why are you using Greg as a vessel?" she hissed.

"You know this guy?" Dean asked.

"Look, can we talk later? Let me at least order my food!" he said, holding up his hand. He gestured for the waitress behind the bar.

Castiel squeezed into the booth with Sam and Dean, leaving them all with no room.

"What the hell, Cas!" Dean grunted.

Dina and Machidiel had a good laugh as the waitress made her way over to their table.

"Do you guys need anything?" she asked, eyes sparkling with laughter at the three.

"Yeah I'll have a burger and fries," Machidiel ordered. "Oh, and a beer."

"Ok, and you?" she asked, looking at Castiel.

"I don't eat," he answered.

"Alright," she said, forehead crinkling in confusion.

"I'll take a piece of pie, if you got any," Dean said, smiling.

"We have apple," she grinned back flirtatiously.

Dean whistled as she walked off to fetch their orders. "I wouldn't mind spending some extra time with her."

Dina rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a guy! I don't even know why she would flirt with you when you have a guy practically sitting on your lap!"

Dean's face twisted in mock anger, "Shut up!" Then, he proceeded to push Castiel away from him. "Get your own chair!"

Sam snickered at the look on his brother's face.

"You shut up, too, you bitch!"

Sam's eyes narrowed, but Dina took the words out of his mouth. "You're such a jerk!"

Sam and Dean burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing, you just sound like a Winchester!"

Dina rolled her eyes again. She then realized that Machidiel hadn't commented once in their conversation. In fact, she would have forgotten he was there if his body didn't generate some much heat beside her. "You're quiet."

"I'm just waiting for the interrogation," he shrugged.

"Can you tell me why you are using Greg as a vessel?" she asked, uncomfortable with his gaze on her. It made her fell things that she couldn't distinguish. Something that frightened her, and recalled memories that weren't her own.

"The truth is, Greg doesn't exist," Machidiel began, "I made him up, so I could be more relatable to you."

"So you've always been Greg?"

"I've been Greg since we first met centuries ago, and I always choose that name. I have no clue why, either!"

"What do you mean centuries?"

"I've known you in your past lives as well."

Dina gasped, "So Castiel was right. I have been reincarnated." She felt like her head was fixing to explode with all the information thrust at her in the last few hours.

He nodded, "Several times."

She looked up to see the brothers and Castiel staring at her. She blushed and turned her gaze back to Machidiel. "No wonder you seemed so familiar when we first met," she whispered.

"Not that me wearing your mom had anything to do with it," he teased. They looked into each other's eyes, but soon Dina felt the strange feelings of déjà vu again.

The waitress, named Jessica, (Dina finally noticed), soon brought out Machidiel's food and Dean's pie. While Dean and Jessica flirted and set up a time to meet later, Dina thought about the strange creature sitting beside her.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! Please review, and give me your thoughts! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, you guys! I know I've kept all of you waiting a long time! I want to thank DeansTrueGirl and Ze Great Camicazi for reviewing! I also want to thank DeansTrueGirl for pushing me to get this chapter out this week! I owe you a peanut butter milkshake! Well, here's chapter 8! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! **

* * *

"You've barely touched you're food," Machidiel said, pointing to her plate. He was right. Dina could barely muster to eat one fry. She was too preoccupied with everything that had happened prior to dinner.

"Yeah I know. I'm just not hungry," Dina replied, shaking her head.

He seemed concerned, but that was quickly dismissed by a laugh. "Then you should give me your food."

Dina looked over at his place to see that he had already finished, "You're a pig!"

"It's not like I'll gain any weight," his eyes sparkling mischievously as he stole a fry off her plate.

"O.k. I'm ready to hit the hay! It's been a long day!" Dean said, stretching. "And expect an even longer night." Dina followed his gaze to the waitress, Jessica.

Dina rolled her eyes,"Come on Mac. Let me out!" Before she could hit him on the shoulder, Machidiel turned a scorching gaze on her.

"What did you call me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

She blushed, glancing away. "Mac." He continued to look at her with heated eyes, and grabbed her chin when she wouldn't meet his eyes. Dina shivered. Her mouth going dry. If she was completely honest with herself, she felt kind of turned on by the look of barely controlled power in his eyes. Then she mentally hit herself. She could not be thinking like that about an angel.

The moment was broken when Sam hit Machidiel on the arm, "Come on, man. We need to get going."

Machidiel quickly realized where he was, and the expression was wiped from his face like it had never been there. He got up and raced towards the door, leaving Dina and Sam lagging behind. Sam looked at Dina questioningly, but she shook her head. Then, she quickly followed after the angel.

She got to the Impala and realized she would be sitting in the back with both angels. She grumbled, knowing it was going to be a long ride.

Ten minutes later, on the other side of town, Dean pulled into a motel parking lot. "I'm not paying for an extra room just for two people who don't even sleep." He looked pointedly at the angels. "Dina, you can get one bed, and I'm getting the other. Sasquatch, you're on the couch."

Sam looked furious, "I am not sleeping on the couch!"

Before the bickering could continue, Dina spoke up," I'm buying my own room. You guys probably snore, and God knows what else in you're dreams!"

_Dina felt very uncomfortable. It was probably the black dress she was wearing_. _It covered everything, and the other problem was the corset. It was tight and gave no leeway. Not to mention it was blistering hot outside. Then, she started noticing her surroundings. There were so many little hut-like houses scattered around. There were no skyscrapers. There wasn't even a paved road. _

_Thru all her flustered thoughts, Dina finally noticed a familiar face headed her way. Machidiel. He was dressed in clothes that seemed fit during the era of the Puritans. He must have noticed the stricken look adorning her face, because he started running towards her. _

_"What's wrong, Beth?" he asked as he reached her._

_"Beth?" she questioned._

_He smiled," Have you been tasting your father's whiskey again?" _

_She rolled her eyes," Just tell me what's going on?"_

_Machidiel glanced behind him, making sure no one was around before grabbing her hand. As they raced to the outskirts of the town, Dina noticed that few people lived there. As they came upon the edge of the woods, she noticed a familiar face. It was the waitress from the diner. The only difference was that she was wearing a dress quite like the one Dina sported.  
_

_She smiled knowingly at the two before waving, and continuing on with her business._

_Machidiel released her hand as soon as they were well hidden in the woods. He pushed the hair out of his face. Dina noticed that he seemed to be mentally preparing himself for something. The carefree smile he usually wore had disappeared. He appeared to have made his decision, and turned to face her directly._

_"Have you thought about what we discussed the last time we met?" he asked. _

_"What are you talking about?" He was really starting to get on Dina's nerves with his mysterious ways. _

_"You know what I'm talking about! The angels, you're past!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. _

"Oh..."

_"You ran from me. You called me a witch, and now you act as though nothing ever happened!" _

_"I don't see why you should care," she muttered, looking at the ground._

_"You know why I care! You know!" He yelled, before rushing up to her. She flinched, waiting for him to hit her. Instead, she felt his hand cup her cheek. _

_She felt her eyes go wide in shock, and then she noticed he had pressed her against a tree. _

_"I love you," he muttered. He bent to press his lips to hers. _

Dina felt herself jerk awake. She realized that she was in a motel room, and not in a forest. She stayed lying in her bed trying to calm her racing pulse and rapid breathing. She soon felt better, and decided to try going back to sleep. Then, she noticed a dark shape sitting on her bed.

"Whose there?" she asked, mind already racing with plans to get away.

"Hello, Dina," Dina calmed when she recognized Machidiel's voice. He turned toward her, eyes soft in thought. What he said next made her veins turn to ice in apprehension. "What were you dreaming about?"

* * *

**I couldn't help, but put that last line in there. It fit perfectly, and I like that episode of Supernatural anyway! Well, I hope you all enjoyed the 8th chapter! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. I was a bit hyped up on Dr. Pepper to notice anything! Please review and make my day... (or whatever) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! First off I want to thank Ze Great Camicazi and DeansTrueGirl for reviewing! I also want to thank everyone for the alerts and favorites! I have tried to get this out ASAP, but I know it has been a long time! This will most likely be a short chapter, but I hope you all enjoy chapter 9 anyway! Please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! :( **

* * *

Chapter 9

_"What were you dreaming about?"_

Dina frantically tried to think of a remark to Machidiel's question_, _but she knew it was all in vain. She had her suspicions that the angel could read her mind easily. Even after coming to this conclusion, she still panicked. It seemed lately that was all she could do. Instead, she looked down and started tracing the designs on the coverlet. She thought he might just drop it.

"Relax, Dina," Machidiel whispered, moving closer to her. He put his hand on hers in an act of comfort. "It's not like I wasn't there the first time anyway."

She looked up at him sharply," What are you talking about?"

"You can't believe that was just a dream," he said, still completely calm.

"Have you been spying on me all this time," Dina snarled, snatching her hand away from his.

"No, it's just..." Machidiel struggled to find the right words. "I've know you for so long, and I was trying to get to know the new you." Dina felt her mood cool as he spoke. He had a personality that seemed to calm even the wildest soul. "I've missed you." He looked very vulnerable after admitting his feelings.

"How long has it been," she whispered.

"Entirely too long. The last time we were together was back before The Great Depression, and trust me it was depressing. I didn't have you, and my life was as close to hell without me actually going there."

Dina didn't know how to take him spilling out his emotions like that. He was like no one she had ever met. "Why don't I remember anything from my past lives?"

"It's always like this. I find you, and you never remember anything. Eventually you start to remember everything, but then it's too late. Then I have to start all over again." Dina saw the stress in his eyes. He was obviously hurting.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I don't see why you keep putting yourself through this."

He looked at her sharply. "I _love _you. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Dina shook her head. "I'm sure I loved you too back then, but I'm also sure I wouldn't want you to keep going through this. I would have wanted you to stop."

He got up from the bed to stalk over to the window. He seemed like he was trying to keep his composure. He turned around to speak to her. His tone was urgent. "I _can't!"_ He put his hands in his hair.

"Shhh," Dina said, getting up to comfort him. "I don't want to upset you. I'm just trying to understand you better."

"I know." He reached out to take her in his arms. He gently hugged her to his chest, and put his face in her hair. Dina could feel his heart racing under his shirt. She rubbed her hands up and down his back.

"You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here that's all that matters." she whispered into his shirt.

He pulled back to kiss her on the forehead. "I love you."

Dina didn't know how to respond to that so she didn't.

After a few minutes in silence, Dina decided to break the silence. "How will I start to remember everything?"

Machidiel broke out of his reverie. "You're already starting to recall memories through dreams, so it shouldn't be long."

"But these dreams. How will I distinguish if they're dreams or if they actually occurred?"

"No dream is ever insignificant. So my best advice would be to treat each dream as a memory."

Her memory was trying to recall something that had recently happened, but it wouldn't come to her. It was like an itch she couldn't scratch, so she decided to just ignore it.

Suddenly, Dina heard frantic knocking coming from the door.

"Open up, Dina! It's Sam," When Dina opened the door, she saw the brunette with an urgent look plastered on his face.

"What's wrong? Did the angels find out where we were?"

Sam shook his head, "No, I was making sure you were o.k. Cas said that he felt demon presence nearby. He and Dean went ahead of us to check it out."

"Where are they Sam?" Machidiel asked.

"Cas said that they were in a warehouse at the end of the block. We should..." Before Sam could finish, Dina felt the wind swirl around the three of them. She heard the rustling of feathers, and felt a jerk around her abdomen.

A split second later, Dina found herself in front of the warehouse Sam had described. "How did..."

"I hate angel travel," Sam complained.

"You did that?" Dina asked, impressed.

"Being an angel has its perks," Machidiel said, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Apparently."

The group quickly made their way to the entrance of the rundown warehouse. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. "This place is in need of a paint job." The guys snickered at her statement.

"I think you need to stay out here where it's safe," Sam said to Dina. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"There's no way I'm staying out of this!" Sam looked at their angel companion for assistance.

"She stays with us so I can keep an eye on her. Here," he said handing her a pistol. Before she could sputter out a response, Machidiel was headed through the door. Sam pulled out his own 357 and a wicked looking knife. They slowly followed behind the angel. Dina had to squint to see in the poorly lit building. As they came up to a place with better lighting, Dina could hear shouting. Dean's voice and a more feminine voice were mixed in with a few more undistinguishable voices. Dina saw that a full on fight had broke out. Castiel and a few demons were trading punches, and Machidiel rushed to help his brother. Dean and an unfamiliar woman were gaining up on the last few demons.

"Who is that?" Dina asked Sam. Then, the light hit her just right, and Dina recognized her as the waitress from earlier. Jessica. The saucy smile she flashed as she fought sent Dina barreling into a flashback. All her senses diminished as she was enveloped by the past.

* * *

**Well, I'll just leave you guys hanging! So just stay tuned to find out what happens next. If you find out before then, drop me a hint 'cause i have no clue! JK! Oh and please review! It's a proven fact that they help the writing process move quicker! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! I hope I got your attention. This chapter doesn't start off where the last one ended. This chapter is a look on what Dean and Castiel were doing last chapter! Hope that doesn't disappoint anyone too much! I want to thank Ze Great Camicazi and DeansTrueGirl for the wonderful reviews! You girls have kept me so inspired through this whole project, and I can't thank you both enough! Also, I want to thank everyone who keeps reading this fic! Enjoy chapter 10!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural!**

* * *

Chapter 10

As soon as Dean booked a room at the motel, he practically ran to his bed. He was exhausted. All this angel/demon business was stressing him out more than he already was. He had once promised himself that he would never get in their business again after what happened with Anna, but here he was again.

There was only one good thing that came out of this trip. Thoughts of the waitress, Jessica, soothed him to sleep.

"Dean!" Dean woke up to the sound of his name repeated several times in the same gruff voice.

As he opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of blue eyes. "Cas! Dude, get out of my face!"

"Sorry, Dean."

"Why the hell did you wake me up?" Dean wiped sleep out of his eye. "I didn't even get two hours of sleep!"

"Dean, there is an increased amount of demon activity in the vicinity," Castiel explained.

"You take care of it, " he said rolling over, trying to burrow back into the covers. "Better take Sam with you."

Castiel glowered at the hunter. "You know I can't do this by myself. Now get your ass up."

Dean's eyes flew open, "Whoa, what crawl up your ass?"

Castiel cocked his head to the side. His forehead was scrunched up in confusion.

"O.k. never mind! I'm awake! I'll help!" Dean got out of bed, and hurriedly retrieved everything he would need. he knocked Sam against the head as he passed.

"Huh? What?" Sam asked, sleepily.

"Get up! We need to take care of some demons!"

Sam was soon wide awake, "Where is Machidiel, Cas?"

"He is with Dina."

"Sam, you go get him, and Cas and I will get the car." Sam ran out of the door, trying to get one of his boots on as he went.

With an unemotional look on his face, Castiel watched the younger brother leave. He turned to address the elder hunter, "We have no time to get you car." Before Dean had time to look confused, the angel pressed his forefingers against his temple.

"Cas, could you warn a guy?" Dean asked after they had made it to their destination. Dean looked over the scene, taking everything in. "Why do demons pick the shittiest places?"

The warehouse he was indicating was in shambles. It looked like it hadn't been used in decades.

"I think it has to do with the privacy of the location." Castiel said.

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel. He guestered for Castiel to follow him.

As they made their way to the entrance, someone stepped into their path. "Hello, boys."

Dean quickly pulled the gun he had hidden in the waistband of his pants out, and pointed it at the stranger.

"Whoa, hold on! " she said, holding her hands up in surrender. "I'm on your side."

Then, Dean recognized her, "Jessica!"

"You had better remember my name," she smiled.

"I never forget a pretty face," he smiled cockily.

She grinned wider, "So, I guess you're here for the demons, too?"

"Don't tell me you're a hunter?" Dean asked.

"You could call me that, I guess," she shrugged.

Dean whistled. _How sexy is that, _he thought.

"Well, we should get a move on boys! Time's a wastin'." Dean eagerly followed after with Castiel bringing up the rear. Inside the warehouse was dark, but nothing a hunter's finely tuned senses couldn't handle.

As they came up to a better lit area, dean could feel the vibes of a trap setting in. Before he could warn the others, he heard footsteps. Lots of footsteps. Ten or so demons approached them. Dean quickly calculated the outcome if a fight broke out. He didn't know how well Jessica could fight, but he knew the fight would be over quickly nonetheless.

Not even addressing the humans, one demon turned to another," I thought you said the girl would be with them!"

The other demon looked frightened at the other's outburst. Trying to placate him, "I'm sure she'll show, but first let's get rid of these pests."

Castiel immediately appeared in the midst of the group of demons.

Jessica ran eagerly towards the group as well. She brandished what Dean thought was the demon killing knife he and Sam had stole from Ruby. It was similar, but not exactly.

Dean quickly placed himself in the heat of the battle. He grappled ferociously with two demons at once. Not having a weapon that would kill them, he chose to simply make them wish he was dead.

"Here," he yelled Jessica yell over the grunts of the demons. He saw the glint of a blade soar through the air.

Dean caught it and stabbed one demon through the heart. He turned his attention to the other demon. The demon did it's best to knock the knife out Dean's hand. to no avail, and he soon found himself on the ground, dead, beside his partner.

Dean raced over to help Jessica, who was fighting off two another two demons. Three more lay dead at her feet.

"It was nice of you to show up," she said, winking at him.

While Dean went to stab another, Jessica turned her attention to the new arrivals. She was sure that she had saw someone out of the corner of her eye. _Oh, it's Machidiel, _she thought finally recognizing him. As she gave her attention to the other demon, she finally located the girl. Dina. The only thing that had changed about her was her name. She was standing beside Dean's younger brother, whose name escaped her.

Jessica threw a smile their way, before proceeding to knock her opponent in the jaw. As the demon struggled to get up, Jessica once again focused on Dina. She noticed that she had fell or something, and Dean's brother was helping her up. She saw the concern pass over his face as he tried to shake her awake.

_"What's wrong with her?"_ She abandoned the fight to run over to her friend.

* * *

**Well, that's it... for now... The next chapter is going to take awhile since I have to do a lot of research for it. It's also going to be very long, and it will reveal a lot! And, after that, we reach the melting point! So, I'll leave you with that, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter done soon! Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! First off I want to thank Ze Great Camicazi and DeansTrueGirl for reviewing! I also want to thank everyone who has read the story so far! It means so much to me! I know I left off at a bad time, and left you hanging. This chapter takes place in Ancient Greece. I don't think it's actually mentioned in the chapter, and I didn't want anyone confused. Most of the characters have different names in this chapter! I think it makes more sense if I did that. So I've tried my best to write this chapter as fast as possible while making sure it's worthy of my fabulous readers! Hopefully I accomplished my goals! I hope you enjoy chapter 11! **

**Characters' new names:**

**Dina-Chloe  
**

**Sam-Stephanos  
**

**Dean- Dareios  
**

**Disclaimer: Not even close to owning Supernatural...  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

_"Who is that?" Dina asked Sam. Then, the light hit her just right, and Dina recognized her as the waitress from earlier. Jessica. The saucy smile she flashed as she fought sent Dina barreling into a flashback. All her senses diminished as she was enveloped by the past._

* * *

"Sister, get up!"

Chloe opened her eyes to see her older sister standing over her bed. She stifled a yawn as she sat up. " What do you want, Jessica?"

"Mother and Father said they have news to share with us," Jessica then flounced to the door, trusting her sister not to fall back to sleep. Chloe groaned into her pillow. Usually when her parents had news, it involved some sort of gathering. A gathering that usually included scratchy clothing. Chloe slowly got out of bed, and dressed in one of her many chiton tunics. She padded barefoot through the main hall into the dining hall. She saw her parents sitting at the rather large dining table. Her mother was scantily picking at her breakfast, while her father engorged his. Her sister looked up from her plate to smile warmly at her.

Natasa, her mother, motioned to the chair next to her. "Sit, daughter. We have great news to announce!"

"Let her eat first, Natasa," her father, Drakon said, smiling.

Chloe faked a smile as she sat. She knew that whenever her parents had news, it meant some kind of torture for her. She took a piece of bread and dipped it in her goblet of red wine. She savored the taste as she ate. It wasn't her favorite meal, but she still enjoyed it. The family ate in complete silence except for the exchange of an occasional pleasantry or two. By the time the meal had ended, Chloe had begun to think that her parents had forgotten the news.

Then, her father sat up straight and called for attention. "Your mother and I have something to tell you girls." He stopped to smile at his wife. He clasped her hand in his as if he needed her support to continue. " We have discovered two good men that want your hand in marriage." He smiled even wider, if that was possible. He seemed to wait for their cries of enthusiasm.

"You what?" Chloe asked shocked. She didn't feel like she was ready for marriage. She also didn't want to disrespect her father by creating an uproar over something that she had so little control over. She looked over to see a confused look plastered to her sister's face. Chloe couldn't blame her. This was a huge surprise, and it wasn't a secret that Jessica had her eye on someone already.

"Who are these men?" Jessica asked, cautiously. She couldn't help but be intrigued.

"You know them. They are great friends of ours. The general's sons. The eldest son for you, Jessica, and Chloe, you get the younger brother."

Jessica was practically bouncing on her chair. She had been positively infatuated with the General's son, Dareios, for as long as Chloe could remember. They were a good pair, but Chloe and the younger son, Stephanos were two different people. Chloe had always stated that she wanted to live near her family, but Stephanos desperately yearned to get as far away from his overbearing father as he could.

"Chloe, you do not seem pleased," her father said.

She didn't want to disappoint her father, so she collected herself. She looked her father in the eye, and lied, "I would be happy to marry him." Drakon smiled at his daughter.

"We will start to arrange the wedding plans at dinner tonight," her mother said, clapping her hands together. "You both should start planning your outfits for tonight." The girls took that as a dismissal, and they walked quietly to their shared room. Chloe huffed and threw herself on her bed.

"What should I wear, Chloe?" Jessica asked. She was searching through her very large wardrobe. "Chloe? What's wrong?"

Chloe had her face buried in her pillow, so it sounded a lot like, "Mhuh hmph."

Jessica raised an eyebrow, " Come again?"

"You know I don't love Stephanos," Chloe yelled. Jessica came and sat down on her sister's bed. She patted Chloe on the back gently. "I love someone else!"

"I know, Sister," Jessica said, quietly. "But what can you do? It's not like our parents would understand you loving some peasant. Maybe you should go talk to Machidiel."

* * *

Later in the day, Chloe strolled down the streets set on seeing Machidiel. She knew that he would have a way out of her arranged marriage. Even though he was only seventeen, Machidiel was quite bright. Most men his age were off training for war, and yet he was here studying. That fact made him an oddity and a social outcast. There was no way Chloe's parents would have chosen him as her husband.

Chloe soon found him reading behind his house. He smiled when he noticed her approach. "Hello." She took a seat beside him on the soft grass. He studied her somber expression. "Why are you upset?"

She sighed, "My mother and father gave me news today."

"It couldn't have been that awful," he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

She pulled away and stood up, angrily," Yes it is, Mac! I have to get married. Married to someone I don't even love!" Machidiel pulled on her hand to get her to sit back down.

His expression was one of complete calm, "Angel, did you try talking to them?"

She shook her head, "You know I can't. I could be exiled for disrespecting them. I came to see if you had any ideas to get me out of this marriage."

"As you said, there isn't any. Not unless you condone murder."

Chloe looked at him shocked, "You wouldn't!" He shook his head, "Then, are you giving up?"

"I don't give up. Not on something I want so desperately." He kissed her gently on the lips. "I've waited far too long."

Chloe gave him a questioning look, "I should get home. I have a dinner to get to." They shared a few more kisses and she left.

Machidiel watched her leave, waving after her faintly, even after she was out of sight.

"The poets will be writing about this romance for centuries to come," said a slightly sarcastic voice. Machidiel turned to see his sister, Fathriel. He could see the mischievousness shining through her blue eyes. She looked like any other maiden in this city, but behind the braid and the feminine tunic Machidiel knew she was a force to be reckoned with. They had both fought along side and against Heaven for as long as they had both been created. She was the only one that had stood with Machidiel the last time they were home. She was the only one he could trust absolutely.

"The none existent one now. She wants me to save our relationship, but there isn't a way." Machidiel threw up his hands in frustration.

"Look, I know your an angel, but your vessel is male. So please act like a man! If you would step up, and tell her the truth of her origin, she would leave this place. With you!" Fathriel stated.

"If I told her the truth, she would call me a fool. Then, she would be lost to me," he said.

Fathriel grunted in exasperation, "Put some trust in the girl. She does love you, and you say you love her. Isn't that what love is?"

"I don't see why she doesn't remember."

"She's a different person, but she is the same soul. Remind her who she is!"

"I think you could be right, Sister."

"I always am!"

By this time tomorrow, Machidiel pledged to himself that Chloe would return to herself. He just didn't realize that trouble was brewing off in the distance.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the girl?" Two figures watched the indicated girl.

"I'm positive. When do we strike?" They watched the girl twirling around, holding clothing to her body. She was talking adamantly to another girl.

"Let her have her fun tonight. We begin tomorrow at dusk."

* * *

**O.k guys, I know there was a lack of the boys in this chapter. Well, they were only mentioned... I hope that doesn't bother anyone! I worked quite awhile on this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and thanks Ze Great Camicazi for Fathriel! I hope you like what I did with her! and I hope everyone else did too! Next chapter continues this journey into Ancient Greece! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, you guys! Well, first I want to thank DeansTrueGirl, Ze Great Camicazi, and Lilithakaducky for reviewing! You guys rock! Also, thanks to everyone that keeps reading this! O.K, so here's chapter 12! This chapter is still located in Ancient Greece... And will be for the next couple of chapters! So, enjoy chapter 12! **

**Character's new names:**

**Dina: Chloe **

**Sam: Stephanos**

**Dean: Dareios**

**Disclaimer: Don't own...Obviously! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

"What do you think of Athens?" Stephanos asked Chloe later at dinner. Since the dinner had began, Chloe's parents had been enthusiastically smoothing over the details of their daughters' weddings. General Charon had been listening silently throughout the conversation. He would occasionally make a comment, but other than that he stayed buried in his wine goblet.

"Uh...Well, I've never actually visited," Chloe answered truthfully. She kept her eyes fixed on the plate in front of her. Not having an appetite, she had played with her food for the entire meal. Chloe realized early on that talking to Stephanos was very awkward. They didn't really have much in common even though they practically grew up together.

_Just breathe Chloe, _was the mantra repeating over and over in her mind. She sighed inwardly when she realized she had missed what Stephanos had been explaining.

"What?" Chloe asked him, trying to jump back into the conversation.

"I was saying that I've never been there either, and that when we are married we could visit," he smiled kindly at her. "Maybe even live there."

Chloe looked at him sharply, "Move there?"

Astonished by her sudden change in expression, he explained, "It was just a suggestion, Chloe."

"An awful suggestion. I don't see why you would want to move," Dareios said. He and Jessica had been quietly conversing with each other the entire dinner. they had so much chemistry, and got along so well that Chloe was envious of their relationship. Not that she wasn't happy for her sister, but a bond like that could make an arranged marriage bearable. She wished desperately that she had that with Stephanos, but Chloe knew she already had that sort of kinship with someone. Machidiel.

He was the problem. The reason she couldn't love Stephanos. If he wasn't in the picture, Chloe was sure that being with Stephanos would be easier.

Chloe tuned back into the conversation, and realized the brothers were arguing.

"I just want to get out, and see the world," Stephanos was saying.

"Why? You have everything you could want here. Friends and not to mention family, or does that word not mean anything to you?" Dareios spat, angrily.

"I'm not a little boy any more, Dareios. I have to find my own path." Dareios wasn't paying attention to the conversation any more. Instead, he had engaged Jessica in another matter. He tried to hide it well, but Chloe could see the hurt in Dareios's eyes.

Chloe turned to see the same expression mirrored on Stephanos's face. His hand that rested on the table shook in pent up frustration.

The rest of the meal continued in silence except for the clinking of dishes and the parents talking.

"Thank you for the exquisite dinner, Natasa, Drakon," Charon said, as they showed him to the door.

"It was our pleasure. It was nice to spend an evening with friends," Drakon said, happily. He and General Charon looked slightly tipsy after all the wine they had consumed.

"Boys," Charon looked at his sons expectantly.

"Thank you for dinner," Dareios said. He kept his eyes on Jessica throughout the exchange. Chloe thought it was kind of romantic at the way his eyes shined in adoration.

Stephanos smiled his thanks, and turned to leave. His brother followed after him slowly. Dareios clapped in on the back as if all had been forgiven from dinner.

Chloe walked quickly to her room before her father could make a drunken speech about the night's events. Jessica followed her behind with a smile glued to her face.

When they made it to their shared room, Jessica announced, "I'm in love, Sister!"

"I was already aware of that fact. You are so happy that you're practically glowing." Chloe flopped on her bed, sighing contently. "Dinner was so long!"

"I'm glad it was! I got to spend more time with Dareios!" Jessica saw the depressed look on her face. "I'm sorry you don't feel the same for Stephanos."

"I tried to give him a chance. I really did, but I can't keep Machidiel out of my head. i know I love him, and the fact that I can't marry him breaks my heart!"

Jessica hugged Chloe tightly, " I think you're confused. I think you could grow to love Stephanos. He's already fond of you." Chloe sighed, and burrowed closer into her sister's arms.

* * *

Later that night, Chloe laid in bed unable to sleep. She turned over to see her sister wrapped in her blankets fast asleep. Chloe sighed. She really needed someone to talk to. Then, Chloe got a great idea. She would go see Machidiel. There would be a time in the near future where she wouldn't be allowed to visit him, and Chloe wanted to make good use of the present.

She proceeded to climb out of bed to go unlatch the lock on her window.

As she shimmied out, her only thought was, _Why not be careless for once in my life?_

* * *

A cruel smirk graced a lone figure's face as the girl left her room. It was the perfect moment to strike, but _he _wouldn't have it. _He _wanted to wait until later. Little did _he_ know that working with a demon could have its drawbacks. For one, they couldn't be trust, and another, they were bloodthirsty.

"We strike tonight. Those are my orders," spoken to seemingly no one, yet she was the only one who could hear her brothers' vicious cries.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! Not so fond of it, but then again I like it. Oh well, I'd rather hear your thoughts since you all are more important! I bet no one can guess who that last person is. Anyone care to take my bet? Anyways, please review, and have the next chapter up soon! **_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, you guys! First off I want to thank DeansTrueGirl and Ze Great Camicazi for the wonderful reviews! I want to thank everyone who read my last chapter! I don't have much to say so here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**New Names:**

**Dina: Chloe**

**Dean: Dareios**

**Sam: Stephanos**

**Disclaimer: Don't own...**

* * *

Chapter 13

_Earlier..._

_A cruel smirk graced a lone figure's face as the girl left her room. It was the perfect moment to strike, but he wouldn't have it. He wanted to wait until later. Little did he know that working with a demon could have its drawbacks. For one, they couldn't be trust, and another, they were bloodthirsty._

_"We strike tonight. Those are my orders," spoken to seemingly no one, yet she was the only one who could hear her brothers' vicious cries._

* * *

_Now..._

"What are you doing here?" Machidiel asked Chloe. She jumped in surprise. She hadn't noticed him in the dark night. Machidiel had been confused when he had felt her presence heading towards his house. Worried, he had raced toward the girl. He was relieved to find that she was not harmed.

"I came to see you," she answered, walking closer to him.

"At this time of night? You could have been hurt!" Chloe rolled her eyes. He was always worring about her well being.

"But I wasn't! So you should calm down, and invite me in." At her word, Machidiel ushered her in the door. He surveyed the the streets that surrounded his house. He felt a disturbance in the air. The angel didn't know what it was, but he knew something was wrong.

Machidiel walked farther into his house to see Chloe and his sister, Fathriel, talking adamantly. "...I've never seen a blade like that..." Chloe was saying. Fathriel was holding her archangel blade closely at her side.

"You shouldn't have that out," Machidiel said, shooting the angel a warning look.

Fathriel rolled her eyes, "I thought you were going to _tell _her! Don't tell me you are going to continue hiding behind all these secrets." Machidiel sighed at her tactless words. Fathriel wasn't one to hide secrets from friends.

Perplexed, Chloe glanced between the two siblings."If this is a bad time..."

"No, Fathriel's right. I should tell you," Machidiel muttered, gaze locked on the floor.

Fathriel showed her support by patting her brother on the back.

"You should sit," he said, gesturing towards a chair. After they all had settled in a chair, Machidiel began his story.

* * *

"Before I start, I should tell you this story is going to sound outrageous. Hell, it's incredibly outrageous, but it's the truth. I would never lie to you," Machidiel explained. Chloe was frightened by the desperate tone in his voice. He was usually so calm and collected that she had never seen him look so terrified as he did know.

"First you need to know that Fathriel and I don't come from Greece," He began. He took a deep breath and continued, "We come from Heaven."

"What?" Chloe asked, bewildered.

"We're angels in other words," Fathriel stated. "But We haven't been welcome in Heaven in many centuries."

"The thing is Chloe. You aren't human. Your mother, your real mother, was an angel. Your father was a demon." Machidiel said in a rush. Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "Your mother, Sofiel, fell in love with the demon, Alistair. When Heaven threatened to destroy Alistair, Sofiel left to be with him. She became pregnant with you soon after. Before she died, she intrusted Fathriel and I with your care, and we have protected you ever since."

"This can't be true. I have a mother and a father, and neither of their names are Sofiel and Alistair," Chloe said. Machidiel could tell that she was having a debate with herself. The logical part dismissed this story, but the part that trusted Machidiel still fought.

"This is true, but this is the second life you've lived. You seem to be able to reincarnate," Fathriel said, fiddling with her archangel blade.

"I didn't want to tell you this in fear that you wouldn't believe me, but I needed to protect you. This was the only way," the other angel said, looking steady at Chloe.

"I hope you understand this is hard to believe, but I know you would never lie," Chloe said, going over to wrap her arms around Machidiel.

They stood there in silence until Chloe whispered, "I just need time to completely deal with this."

"Of course."

"I need to get home," Chloe said, before quickly leaving the room. The angels heard the front door shut not to long afterward.

Machidiel put his hand in his hands, "I messed up. She doesn't believe me."

Fathriel made a noise of disgust," Don't be so dramatic. Of course she needs time! That isn't the easiest story to comprehend!"

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Machidiel breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad I got that over with!"

His sister rolled her eyes, "How about some wine. Lets see if an angel can actually get drunk!"

As soon as she left to get the wine, Machidiel felt a blinding pain in his skull. He could hear someone screaming. He gripped his head as the pain subside only to be replaced by another wave of pain. He recognized the voice: Chloe. He ran to find his sister pouring wine into two goblets. Noticing his pained expression, she splashed the wine over the table in her haste to get to her brother.

"What is it, Brother?" She asked, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"It's Chloe! There's something wrong with her!" he said, through the pain coursing through his veins.

"What are you waiting for! Lets go!" She said, before snapping out of the kitchen, brother in tow.

* * *

As Chloe made the journey back to her bedroom, she thought about what Machidiel had explained to her. It was almost impossible to believe, but Chloe knew she could trust him. She would just have to put her faith in him, and hopefully she wouldn't be disappointed.

Chloe had begun the climb up to the window frame, when she heard the foreign shuffling. There appeared to be more than her sister in the room.

Chloe peered in to see a figure standing over her sister's bed. The stranger held a blade, like Fathriel's, painstakingly close to Jessica.

"What are you doing!" Chloe yelled out, worried for her sister's well-being.

Chloe ran towards the stranger. Before she reached her, she felt hands reach out and grab her.

"This doesn't concern you," the stranger smirked. Chloe could know tell the intruder was in fact a female.

In all the commotion, Jessica had begun to awaken. Still hazy from sleep, she murmured," What's going on?"

Chloe watched the girl bring the blade even closer to her sister's flesh, "No!" Chloe fought against the hands that held her, but it was useless. They were immensely stronger than her.

The intruder turned to shoot Chloe a wicked grin," You should be happy we don't do the same to you."

Jessica looked like she was slowly coming to terms with what was going on,"why don't we just calm down, and talk about this."

"There's nothing to discuss." She then plunged the blade into Jessica's chest. Chloe watched as the crimson red fluid ran out of the wound in her chest. Jessica groaned and fell back on the bed. Chloe screamed at the sight. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

The hands released her, and Chloe realized that they had left.

Chloe ran to her sister's side. Her eyes were closed, and blood was still pouring out of the gash. it wouldn't be long before Jessica bled out.

Chloe's eyes burned with the amount of tears pouring out.

Chloe felt the hot tears run down her face, as her sister's eyes fluttered open.

"Sister, don't cry! Jessica said, smiling. She tried to reach up to wipe her sister's face free of tears, but she didn't have the energy. Her hand flopped back down on the bed.

Chloe reached to cradled her sister's hand in hers. "How can I not. You are dying!" Chloe's tears splashed on Jessica's face.

"Don't cry on me! Just remember I love you, Sister, and can you tell Dareios that..." Jessica's eyes fluttered closed, before she could finish her sentence.

"Jessica," Chloe shook her sister, trying to get her to wake up. "Jessica?"

"JESSICA!"

* * *

**Duh! Duh! Duh! Is Jessica dead? Stay tuned to the next chapter! Oh, and review!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, my darling readers! I want to start by saying that you guys are great! Thanks for reading! I also want to thank Ze Great Camicazi and DeansTrueGirl for reviewing! I also want to say that I hope that all my readers that live in the UK came out of those riots unscathed. I heard it was a scary ordeal, and I hope that none of you had to go through that.  
**

**So this is chapter 14! I know it was a long wait, but hopefully it's worth it. Sometimes I think I need a beta.**

**This should be the ending to the Greek verse of the story! Then, we'll see what's been going on in present times! I hope everyone's as excited as I am! So enjoy Chapter 14!**

**New Names:**

**Dina-Chloe**

**Dean-Dareios**

**Sam-Stephanos **

**Disclaimer: Don't own! **

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

* * *

_Earlier..._

_"Don't cry on me! Just remember I love you, Sister, and can you tell Dareios that..." Jessica's eyes fluttered closed, before she could finish her sentence._

_"Jessica," Chloe shook her sister, trying to get her to wake up. "Jessica?"_

_"JESSICA!"_

* * *

_Now..._

"How could you kill the wrong girl, you insolent demon," Zachariah yelled, slapping her across the face.

Meg glared, baring her teeth, "Don't touch me again, angel, unless you're willing to die!"

Zachariah sighed, before turning away from the demon. "This is what I get for working with demons. Disobedient beasts without a shred of decency!"

"You had better watch your mouth," Meg growled out.

Zachariah turned to glare at her. Meg couldn't help, but flinch at the rage clouding those beetle black eyes.

"You should be thankful that I don't smite you where you stand_. _I ordered you to wait on me, and you go ahead with you idiotic schemes!" Zachariah huffed in anger. Ignoring her replies, he turned to leave. " I should have just done it myself."

With a flutter of wings, he was gone, leaving Meg to her own devices.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"You can't just leave me!" Chloe screamed, pounding her fists on the bed. Tears seeped from her half-lidded eyes. She couldn't believe that her best friend, her sister, had been murdered before her very eyes. What would she tell their parents? It would hurt them just as bad.

Chloe wiped at her wet cheeks, and decided to wake her parents.

"Chloe!" She whirled around to see Machidiel and Fathriel. He rushed over to pull her into a tight embrace. "I thought you were dead! I thought I had lost you again." He whispered more comforting words in her ear as Fathriel checked over her sister's body.

_"_Well, it's obvious she's dead," she announced after she tried checking for a pulse._ "_What do we do now?" She directed this question toward Chloe.

"Can't you guys do anything? You did say you were angels," Chloe untangled herself from Machidiel's arms.

The angels shared a meaningful look. "There is something we could do, but I can't be sure that it would work."

"Do it!"

"Wait," Fathriel said, throwing up a hand. "You can't just jump into this. What you plan to do can have serious repercussions that I'm not sure she's willing to live with."

"It's either something that _could _happen versus her being dead!" Chloe's senses were flooded with rage. Her sister was dead, and they were discussing this like it was the weather.

"Whatever it is DO IT! NOW!" Chloe screeched out. She turned her eyes on Machidiel, "Please."

Machidiel's small resistance melted at the look in her eyes. "Okay."

Fathriel rolled her eyes, "If this goes wrong, it's on your head." The blonde angel handed her brother a knife.

He leaned over Jessica's body, and brought the knife down on his palm. Blood dripped slowly from the wound. The angel coaxed the girl's mouth open, and brought his hand to it. When he was sure there was sufficient amount of the warm liquid in her mouth, he leaned back on the heels of his feet.

"We should know soon if this works." Chloe looked away from the unsure look in his eyes, and instead focused on Jessica.

_"Please let this work..."_

* * *

The trio sat waiting for any sign of life from Jessica as the sun reached the horizon. Whispers of doubt were started to worm their way into Chloe's mind. She tried to stay positive, but she was starting to prepare herself from the worst.

For the last few hours no one had said a word. Chloe hadn't even glanced at Machidiel, which was odd considering that she could rarely keep her eyes off of him.

Fathriel was back to twirling her blade. "Chloe, I think you should prepare for the inevitable. It doesn't look like it's going to work."

Machidiel shot her a look. "We can wait a few minutes more."

Chloe sighed, "No, she's right. I should go break the news to my parents."

Chloe waited a few minutes longer before deciding to get up. As she did, a voice broke the silence that had settled back into the room.

"Machidiel, Machidiel, Machidiel, what have you been doing?" Chloe turned to see a slightly balding man. He wore an impatient expression on his slightly wrinkled face.

"Zachariah, what are you doing here?" Machidiel and Fathriel jumped from their perches on the floor. Both had their blades out ready for attack.

"You know what I'm doing here. I'm here for the abomination that you two are so ridiculously fond of," Chloe blanched at the disgust in his voice. This man extremely intimidated Chloe. It was no wonder with the way he was glaring at her.

"Like hell I would let that happen!" Machidiel roared, before launching himself at his superior. Zachariah grabbed the blade before Machidiel had a chance to use it. He tossed it to the other side of the room. Before he could strike, Fathriel threw her blade in his direction. Watching it be deflected, she quickly launched herself at Zachariah.

Terrified, Chloe watched from the sidelines. At one moment in the fight, it seemed that Machidiel and Fathriel had the upper hand, but Zachariah quickly brought up his slack.

Chloe had absolutely no idea what to do. She squeezed her eyes shut, and racked her brain for an idea. She came up with nothing. Her eyes flew open at the slight gasp she swore came from Machidiel_._ Chloe balled her fists up in aggravation. She felt completely useless.

Then, a shape flashed before her eyes. She had never seen it before, but it looked very old.

_"Draw the sigil on the wall in your own blood," _a bell-like voice whispered in her ear.

Even as she questioned her sanity, Chloe did as she was told taking the knife Machidiel had dropped earlier. She cut her palm, and quickly drew the sigil that was imprinted in her mind.

_"Now slam your hand into the middle of it," _the voice said, when she had finished.

Chloe did as she was told, and immediately there were results. Golden light erupted around the angels, and suddenly they were gone.

"What have I done now?" Chloe whispered. She glanced at the body of her sister. "I need to go talk to our parents."

* * *

"What are you going on about, Chloe?" Her father asked as he followed her down the hall to her room.

"I told you, Father! It's Jessica! She was attacked in our room!" Chloe said. She knew she looked hysterical with her wide eyes and the way she was throwing her arms around. Appearances didn't matter at this point. She needed her father to understand and believe her.

By the time they made it to her room, her father was slightly out of breath from the sprint.

"See?" Chloe asked, guesting where she had left her sister's body. She turned to see Jessica sitting quietly and very obviously alive on her bed.

"What is this?" Her father glared at the pair. "You said Jessica was dead!"

Chloe shrank back from his glare, but secretly she was bubbling with happiness. Machidiel's planned had worked! Her sister was alive!

"It's obvious that she had a nightmare, Father," Jessica sent a look to Chloe that said they would discuss this later. "I'll take care of her. You go back to Mother."

Suspicious, Drakon looked between the two. His eyes lightened as his anger faded. "Go back to sleep. The day is still early."

The sisters waited until he was well out of earshot before they broke the silence. Chloe ran and practically tackled her sister to the bed. They both laughed as they hugged tightly.

"You're alive! You're alive!" Chloe cheered, bouncing slightly in Jessica's arms while tears rolled down the brunette's face in happiness.

"Yes, I'm alive, Sister!" They reveled in each other's presence before Jessica decided to get an explanation. "How am I alive?"

When Chloe was finished telling the story, Jessica's eyes were blown wide in shock. "That is one story."

"And it's all true. That's the insane part!" Chloe smiled slightly as she watched her sister process everything.

"Wow, real angels," she whispered. "And you found them."

"Well, I was always one for finding trouble."

"What now?" Was the question both the girls were wondering.

"I'm worried about them coming back," Chloe admitted. "I don't think I could go through all that again."

"I'm not trying to scare you, but it's likely that they will. You did witness the crime, and soon it will be obvious that I'm still alive."

"I wish I knew what happen to Machidiel and Fathriel." Chloe said, looking at the sigil she had created.

"Who knows what that thing can do. It might be possible that they are dead," Jessica stated. Chloe flinched slightly at the words. Her sister was extremely versed in stating the blunt truth. She knew that what she had done was risky, but she didn't regret it. She did, however, regret the fact she may have killed the angel that she loved.

"We should go look for them," she said, going over to her wardrobe to change into more appropriate clothes.

"If they're alive then they should come to you," Jessica said.

"Come on! Machidiel did save your life. The least you can do is look for him," Chloe shot her a pleading look.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Fine, get dressed!"

* * *

They had spent almost the entire day searching the streets. They had no such luck on finding either of the angels. It was like they had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"You would think that I would be allowed some rest since I almost died." The girls were both stretched out on their respected beds, too tired to even move.

"There wasn't any almost to it. You did die," Chloe stated yet again.

Silence soon filled the air, and Chloe's eyes fluttered in exhaustion. She heard the sound of a cool breeze blowing through the window.

"Machidiel?" Chloe heard her sister say. She opened her eyes to see familiar hazel eyes gazing back into her's.

"I'm back," he whispered before enveloping her into a tight hug.

"Where did you go?" Chloe asked. Then, she proceeded to cover his face with kisses.

"Darling, I didn't go anywhere. You sent us back to heaven."

Chloe ceased her actions. "Somehow I don't think that was a good idea."

"You think?" Fathriel asked from across the room. "We aren't exactly welcome there! We could have died!"

Seeing Chloe's crestfallen expression, Machidiel said, "Hush, Sister. She didn't know."

"It doesn't mean we should pretend like it didn't happen. We try to protect her and then she goes and does that!" Fathriel exclaimed. She shook her blade in the air for added emphasis.

"Someone needs a nap," Jessica muttered. Fathriel turned to glare angrily at the girl, but she smirked in response.

"Maybe you should go home for a while, Fathriel," Machidiel advised.

"Fine!" She left in a gust of wind.

"She gets like that sometimes," Machidiel explained without needed.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I didn't think before I acted."

"No apologies," Machidiel declared, kissing her on the forehead."We need to talk. It's obvious that there are people after you."

"How did they get us mixed up?" Jessica asked.

"That's not important. What's important is the fact that we need to leave."

"Leave?" The sisters shrieked in surprise.

Machidiel raised one eyebrow,"Of course. We don't know when they could attack, and this way I'll know you're safe."

"When you say us, I hope you know that I won't be accompanying you," Jessica stated. She crossed her arms as if that reenforced her words.

"Yes, you will!" Machidiel yelled. "Do you know what they would do to you if we left? A quick death is the kind thing they would do, and Zachariah isn't nice!"

"I can't just leave my family, my friends, or Dareios!" Jessica seethed.

"Jessica, I don't want you to get hurt. You have to come with us." Chloe whispered. Chloe knew that her sister would fight tooth and nail before she left, so she was surprised when she agreed.

"I'm only agreeing, because I can't trust you," she said to the angel. "You've been lying to us this entire time. My sister needs to be looked after."

"Where are you going?" Machidiel asked when she turned to head towards the door.

"I have some things to do before we leave."

The angel opened his mouth to call her back when Chloe put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "She needs to go say goodbye to Dareios."

* * *

Trying to calm herself, Jessica wandered through the streets outside her house. By the time her negative emotions had cooled down, she found herself outside Dareios's house. She had to see him at least one more time before she left. It felt like this was how everything always ended for her.

She walked around to the back of his house to where she knew the window to his room was. This is where the two usually met when they need to escape their home life: each other's windows.

The sun had already started to set by the time Jessica knocked on his window. She heard movement inside, and it was instantly raised. As she moved in to enter the room, Jessica realized that it had been Stephanos that had let her in.

"Dareios has already fallen asleep," he whispered, pointing over to his brother's bed.

"At this early in the evening?" Jessica raised her eyebrows. "Is he sick?"

"No, just exhausted," Stephanos said. "I can wake him if you want."

"Can you maybe just give us a minute? We need to talk in private."

Stephanos smiled and vacated the room swiftly.

Slowly, Jessica walked over and sat down on his bed. "I don't even know where to begin. This is probably the hardest thing I've ever done." She moved to wake him, but seeing the peaceful expression on his face stopped her. She carded her fingers gently through his short brown hair.

"I don't want to leave, but it's better for you if I do. I wouldn't be able to live if I was the reason to cause your death," she whispered to his sleeping form. Tears had already started to pour down her face. She wiped them away before continuing.

"This may be the end for us now, but I swear we will meet again." Jessica stated. She leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. Dareios's eyes briefly fluttered, and Jessica was sure he had awoken. Instead, he grabbed her hand, and cradled it close to his body. They stayed like this until Jessica knew that she was needed elsewhere.

Jessica kissed him sweetly once more before leaving.

Unbeknownst to the girl, Stephanos stood quietly at the door with a stony expression on his face. He had never seen love like what Jessica had displayed towards his brother. He didn't really understand what had happened, but he heard the raw emotion in her voice.

One line reverberated through his mind,"_...but I swear we will meet again." _There was a significant promise behind those words. Stephanos hoped to the very core of his being that she would keep her word. He looked on at the peaceful expression on his older brother's face.

"He won't have that kind of peace again until the day she comes back."

* * *

"Where has that girl gone," Chloe screeched as she roamed between the houses on her street. She and Machidiel had parted ways earlier with both of them going to find their sisters.

Her sister had left over three hours ago, and she was extremely worried. She had just been resurrected, so pulling a stunt like this didn't help Chloe's nerves. Chloe had thought her sister had gone to say goodbye to Dareios, but goodbyes didn't take that long.

When she had gone by their house, Stephanos had said she had left quite a while ago. Before she questioned him further, he slammed the door in her face.

_What is his problem, _she had thought.

Now, she was getting quite frantic. Her thoughts kept leading her to the most negative outcomes. She decided to check out the pond that she and her sister visited when they were restless as a last resort.

As she approached the pond, she realized that there was no one here. Her efforts had been fruitless. As she turned to go, a figure stepped out from behind the trees.

"Hello, I hope you remember me," she said.

Chloe's nostrils flared in anger. "You're the one who killed my sister!"

The girl smirked and clapped, "She does remember." She sauntered over to join Chloe by the water's edge. "So I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"No I have no clue why you want too kill me. What have I done?" Chloe said, stepping away from the strange girl.

"It's not really anything against you. It's just for my father," she said, before stepping closer to her intended victim.

"Zachariah?" Chloe calculated the possibilities of escape, and the odds were definitely against her.

The girl laughed, "No, did Mac not tell you who I am?" Chloe shook her head. "I'm Meg. A demon."

Chloe gasped. Any chance at escape started dwindling into nothing.

"Enough pleasantries." Meg caught her off guard, and grabbed her. She put a hand over her mouth. "If you scream I'll draw your last moments out."

Chloe attempted to fit back, but Meg was just too strong.

"I'm going to end this now!" Meg drew a knife from underneath her clothing. She slid it gently down the girl's neck. Slowly, the cold blade moved down her body. Chloe felt a sharp pain as the blade entered her abdomen. The burning, aching pain was like nothing she had experienced before. Meg dropped her on the ground after removing the dagger from the girl.

"I would love to see the look on your pretty angel's face..." The rest of her monologue was drowned out by the sudden appearance of a golden light. It was so pretty, and Chloe was sure it would be warm.

Suddenly, dozens of images flashed in her mind. Some were familiar and some she didn't even know she had experienced.

Everything became clear as the light dimmed.

She remembered everything.

* * *

**Dang that was a long chapter! I didn't think it would be that long! I hope you guys liked it! I would love a review or two! (or more XD) The next chapter might take awhile since I start school Monday, but I will get around to it! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! First off I want to thank DeansTrueGirl and Ze Great Camicazi for their reviews! Also thanks for the favorites! You guys are so sweet! So this is Chapter 15! Hope you enjoy! This is practically just a filler chapter so you can see what's been happening while Dina's been comatose. Also, we get to go back to their real names! Yay!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

The last few days had been like a living hell for Jessica. She had finally found her sister only to have her fall comatose at the very sight of her. Then, she meets Dean for the first time in centuries, and all he wants is to hook up. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but Dean had been the love of her life years ago. Now to see him shamelessly flirting with no intentions at all broke her heart.

"Is there any progress on Dina?" Jessica asked Machidiel the second day that her sister had been unconscious. After the fight with the demons, they had taken refuge at the motel they had been previously staying at. It was a bit cheap for Jessica's taste, but she decided against stating her opinion. She didn't want to hurt Dean's feelings.

"Do you think that I would continue to lay here if she awoke?" Machidiel stated sarcastically. He had worn an increasingly stressful expression for the past two days. The angel never left Dina's side.

"You might want to catch up." Jessica defended, with a hurt expression. "It's been awhile since you've seen each other."

Machidiel sighed, but didn't respond. Jessica sat down on the bed across from the one her sister and he occupied.

"Do you ever just get tired of it?" Jessica asked, suddenly.

Machidiel's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Tired of what?"

"Losing her?"

Shutting his eyes, he responded. "It gets worse every time she dies. Yes, I get tired of it." He dragged a hand down his face. "...but, I love her."

"...and love hurts," Jessica interrupted. Her thoughts had turned back to Dean.

"Jess, I know what you're thinking. Have patience."

Jessica sighed before getting up. "I'll go check on the guys."

Sympathizing with her, Machidiel let her out of the conversation. "O.k. Can you call Fathriel while you're up?"

"Already have. She's here." She exited the motel room, and went down the hallway until she came to the boys' room. She knocked before entering.

"How's everything going," she asked to the room at large.

"How could you not tell him?" Fathriel asked, rushing up to her.

"Tell who what?"

"Why didn't you tell Dean about your shared pasts?"

Jessica face palmed. "You did not!"

"Oh, she did!" Jessica flinched at the volume of the voice. Dean was sitting on one of the twin beds with a bottle of beer in one hand. He seemed to be studying the wall intensely.

Jessica sighed, "Well you would have found out sooner or later."

Dean tossed his bottle down, "I would have rather found out from you!"

He got up to stand in front of the short woman. Jessica found herself being backed against the wall.

"When were you going to tell me? Three, four months down the road?"

Jessica started to boil in anger. "We only met _days _ago, and not in the best circumstances. My sister is unconscious. We don't know when she'll wake up, or have you forgotten?" She pressed her face close to his, so he wouldn't misunderstand any of her words.

There was no way in hell Jessica was backing down from this fight. Dean had no right to accuse her of anything. They had their eyes locked, and could see every flicker of emotion pass through other's eyes. There was anger, confusion, and a heavy supply of lust.

Jessica could feel herself coloring up at the thoughts passing through her mind. They were so close that she could feel the heat pour off his body. The same heat that had kept her warm many times before in the past. Both of their breaths were laborious after yelling.

Before she did anything she would regret; Jessica backed away. She turned to address Fathriel, but realized the angel had bailed out.

"Wait," Jessica felt warm fingers wrap around her wrist.

Before she could respond, Fathriel suddenly returned, gasping slightly in overexertion. "They took her!"

Jessica started to panic. "What? Who?"

"Zachariah and Meg took Dina!"

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, and not at all that great. I do hope you liked it regardless. I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Please review!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, everyone! First off I want to thank DeansTrueGirl and Ze Great Camicazi for their reviews! I also want to thank everyone for the story alerts! Sometimes I just want to hug all of you! **

**So, I wanted to inform you that this is the final chapter of Don't Wake Up. Except there's going to be a sequel! I didn't actually intend for a sequel, but it just kind of happened that way! Also, I'll have a poll on my profile regarding the next story soon. If you have time, I would appreciate if you would go vote on it! It will help me decide on one of the story lines. **

**So happy reading chapter 16! I hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! **

* * *

**Chapter 16**_  
_

* * *

_"Zachariah and Meg took Dina!"_

"What do you mean they took Dina?" Jessica asked. She could already feel the pounding of her heart beat out every rational thought.

"I mean they took her out to coffee...What the hell do you think I meant?" Fathriel's nostrils flared in anger.

Jessica flushed, but her brain was already on the move. "No need to be snippy! Where's lover boy?" She rushed out of the room and down the hall.

"You just left him," Fathriel said, following quickly behind her.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Not Dean!"

As the two burst through the door, Machidiel shot up from his perch on the bed.

"How the hell could you let them take her again?" Jessica screeched, rushing up to him. In anger, she pushed her index finger into his face.

Enraged, he shooed her hand away before spitting out, "You think I would just let them take her?"

The immortal scanned the angel's profile, and noticed blood splatters covering his shirt and wounds that were slowly healing. She folded her arms before turning to glare a hole into the opposite wall.

"If you guys are done arguing, I have a solution," Fathriel grinned victoriously.

* * *

_I remember..._

Dina felt a rush from all the memories flooding her mind. She remembered things that couldn't possibly happen, but she knew that they did. She opened her eyes ready to tell Machidiel the wonderful, but was instead met with an unfamiliar room. The lighting was horrible, and the decor, if you could call it that, was hideous.

She tried to move her limbs, but realized that they were shackled to the metal gurney she laid upon.

"It looks like Princess is awake," Dina couldn't help, but shiver at the sneer. Her eyes scanned the room before locking on to a figure: Meg. She was sitting in a straight back chair near the door. She must have been the one in charge of watching her.

Dina bared her teeth as she yanked at the shackles that bound her left arm. She refused to let this demon get the best of her yet again.

"Uh, uh, uh. We'll have none of that!" Meg wagged a finger in her direction. The gesture made Dina feel patronized.

"What do you want with me?"

"You know exactly what we want," Meg said. Their attention snapped to the door as it swung open. Dina's heart fell as Zachariah's face came in to view. He hadn't changed vessels since their last face-to-face encounter.

"You really screwed up this time," the angel spat as he waltzed up to her."I give one instruction, and you can't even follow that!" He slapped her hard across the face.

Dina's face smarted from the blow. "You know that I could never convince Dean to become Michael's vessel. He's too stubborn!"

Zachariah smirked," Do you not know how to seduce a man. This is Dean Winchester we're talking about here. It doesn't take much to get him going."

Dina narrowed her eyes. "So you would have used me as a pawn after we had gotten close?" The smiled she was thrown was answer enough. "But I would have never helped you. So that's why you took my memories away. You know I would never betray a friend."

The room fell silent. Dina scanned the room categorizing every possible escape route. There was only one: the door. The one behind a very powerful angel and demon. Escape was a slim chance, especially with the minor detail of the shackles on her wrists and ankles.

"So why even decide to take away my memories. It was no advantage to you anyway."

"It was just a precaution." Zachariah was uncharacteristically quiet. The angel was never one without a deal much less words.

"I doubt you never factored in Machidiel. You always seem to forget him," Dina shook her head in shame.

"Enough talking!" Meg jumped up from her seat. "I say we get down to business."

"Go ahead," Zachariah said, turning to face the demon. "I don't want to get my shoes dirty." He walked casually out through the door.

Dina turned her eyes towards the demon. In many of her past lives, she had ended up like this. Chained and tortured. Unlike now, she never had her memories. The girl was hoping to use this to her advantage.

Meg grinned down at her manically. "Which one first?" She held up an archangel blade and a demon killing knife. She seemed to decide on using the knife.

Dina screamed as the blade slid down her forearm.

* * *

Halfway across town, two hunters, three angels, and an immortal were gathered around a small, round table.

"We have always seemed to keep odd company," Sam stated.

Dean ignored his brother's comment. "What exactly are we doing?"

"You aren't doing anything. The only reason you're here is because of those two," Fathriel pointed to Jessica and Machidiel.

Jessica huffed. "Can we please just get on with this? I need to find my sister."

Fathriel rolled her eyes before closing them. She gestured towards the bowl in the center of the table. She spoke in a very guttural language that her companions knew as Enochain. A few moments passed before the angel opened her blue eyes and whispered. "I know where she is."

* * *

As Meg continued to make slash marks across Dina's entire body, Dina was starting to feel light-headed. It could have been from the loss of blood, but Dina could sense something bubbling up on the edge of her subconscious. She tried to prob the disturbance with her mind, while gritting her teeth from the excruciating pain she felt. It was like her flesh was sizzling.

After one deep cut, a scream tore through Dina. She could barely hear the laugh of her torturer.

When Dina squeezed her eyes shut through the pain, she felt a burst of energy leave her. She opened her eyes to see the manacles slowly melting away, and Meg flat on the ground.

Using this as an advantage, Dina swung down from the gurney and raced to where the demon killing knife lay. Before she could relax with the blade in hand, something touch her gently from behind. She turned her head around to see a pair of black downy wings. They were gorgeous with the right hint of ferocity.

The demon made a move to get up from her place on the ground. Snarling, Dina brandished the knife. "Stay down."

There was a flash of a dare in the demon's eyes. "Don't think I won't take you out here and now."

Suddenly, the doors blew open and welcome surprise flooded the door. Dean, Sam, Castiel, Jessica, and Fathriel looked tense as they surveyed the room. They all carried a vast assortment of weaponry. Dina saw her sister's face light up as their eyes met.

"Where's Mac?" Dina asked, worried that he might be hurt. No one answered her as they were focused on the demon.

Dina turned to see Meg stand with a smug look upon her face.

"Hello, Fathriel. We always seem to end up in this same position," she said.

"This time you won't walk away," the angel snarled. She launched herself at the demon, and the fight began.

Dina glanced away as the grunts and snarls rang around the room. "We should go help Mac. He needs more help than Fathriel."

As she said this, the angel sent Meg a blow so brutal that if she were human she would have been mortally wounded.

Jessica seemed to have made her decision as she rushed out the door. Castiel blinked out of existence. Dina assumed to find his Winchesters looked back uncertainly at the fight.

"She can take care of herself," Dina said, before rushing after her sister. The brothers seemed to make up their minds as Dean ran after the girls, and Sam stayed behind to assist Fathriel.

* * *

"This place is a lot bigger than I first thought," Dina huffed. They had been searching the outer rooms of the building, and had found nothing.

The brightly lit halls had been a nice surprise for Dean. He was used to dark damp interiors that smelled of rotting flesh and other unpleasant odors.

"I wish he carried a cellphone with him," Jessica complained.

The other two decided to ignore her comment, and focused on looking for the angel.

"Maybe he's up there," Dina said, pointing at a door farther up the hallway. Dean readied the spare archangel blade he held before moving in front of the two girls. They followed him cautiously as he made his way to the door.

"Doesn't it seem odd that they don't have some minions hiding out waiting to attack us?" Jessica whispered.

Dean shushed her, and leaned against the door. He listened for any sign of a brawl on the other side.

When he heard nothing, the hunter gestured for the two to follow him.

They walked in to find the room was badly light with a fight going on in the center. Zachariah and Castiel were dealing each other some serious blows. Dina and Jessica winced as Castiel was knocked in the head. Dean rushed over to help his friend.

"What should we do?" Dina asked. She worriedly scanned the room, looking for Machidiel. Her eyes widened as she saw him lying face down on the floor.

She rushed towards him. She carefully rolled him over onto his back. "Are you O.k?"

He gave no answer. Dina's heart beat rapidly in panic.

Before she could start hyperventilating, the fight behind her stole her attention. Her sister had joined the fight, and things weren't going so well. Dina knew that Zachariah easily had the upper hand.

With a flick of his hand, the older angel had the three flying backwards in the air. "I've had enough of these games!"

Dina's breath seemed to choke off as they were all pinned to the floor. He walked in between all the bodies as he came to Dean's splayed out form.

"There's only one way out of this. Just say yes."

"No!" Dean said, like it was an everyday conversation he had with the angel. Dina didn't doubt that it was. The angel could be persistent when he wanted something.

The angel tsked as he walked around the room with the heels of his dress shoes clacking against the concrete. Dina looked up to see him glaring down at her.

He pulled her up by the collar of her shirt. "It's time I dealt with you once and for all."

* * *

"You can do better than that!" Fathriel yelled as she dodged another punch by Meg.

The demon was starting to get frustrated. She could barely land a blow before the angel would block or the Winchester would intervene with a hard hit.

As she started to think that the fight was going nowhere, Fathriel came up with a plan.

After she dodged yet another jab, Fathriel rushed toward the demon. She threw a punch and it struck hard into Meg's abdomen.

Eyes wide in shock, Meg was starting to lose what advantage she did have. Fathriel continued to land blow after blow without a single intervention.

Soon, this got old and the angel was ready to end this. "Sam get the knife!" As Sam did as he was told, Meg started to come back from her slump. She landed a punch across Fathriel's cheek.

Even though it stung, Fathriel chuckled. The angel knew she had this fight won. Meg continued to be drove towards the wall. As the two separated again, a large hand obstructed Fathriel's view. As it fell down on the demon, she realized that Sam had found the knife.

Meg screamed as the knife pierced her flesh. The body that she possessed glowed before quieting. The pair shared a smile as the body fell to the floor.

"We need to go help the others."

* * *

Dina could feel her heart in her throat. She felt like everything they had worked for was beginning to shatter. She glanced at Machidiel's fallen body. _I'm sorry. This is my entire fault._

Zachariah smirked as if he could hear her thoughts. "This is your fault. Let that be your last thought before you die."

Dina's face fell in anguish. She looked towards her sister all thought on saying goodbye, but Jessica narrowed her eyes. It was like an unspoken request to shut up.

Then, the silent conversation closed as her eyes did. Before Dina could give much thought Zachariah was speaking again. She tried to concentrate on what he was saying, but there was a commotion.

She felt a tremendous force connect with the angel that held her. Agonizing pain racked her as she fell to the concrete floor.

When her vision cleared, she looked up to see Zachariah and Machidiel were fighting. As soon as one angel would throw a punch, the other would come back swinging.

Dina flinched as Machidiel received a sharp blow to the head. She looked to see that the force that had been binding the other three had been lifted. She watched as Dean snatched Castiel's archangel blade from his grasp. Jessica picked up the one Machidiel must have dropped earlier.

During all this, Machidiel wasn't doing well. He was severely outclassed by the older angel. After another strike in the head, the younger angel fell to the floor. Zachariah put his foot on Machidiel's chest to keep him in place.

"You should have stayed missing," he said through gritted teeth. Machidiel turned his head from his brother, but Dean and Jessica caught his eye. They were sneaking up behind the angel with blades in their hands.

He tried to send them a warning look, but they ignored him. Instead, Zachariah turned to see what he was looking at.

Both blades tore through his chest as the shock spread across his face. A white beam poured from his eyes and mouth before the entire room erupted in the white light. Dean and Jessica were thrown back by the force of it.

Everyone closed their eyes in fear of the light harming them.

When the light disappeared all was left was his vessel with the shadows of his wings lying on the floor. Dina brushed herself off as she got up from the ground. She rushed to where Machidiel had been left during the fight.

"Are you O.K?" she asked as she reached for his hand. He jerked up, and pressed a kiss urgently to her lips. She kissed him back at first, but pulled back so they wouldn't get carried away.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said breathlessly. He shot her a bright smile before pulling her closer in his arms.

He bent his head to whisper in her ear. "I love you."

She shivered. "I love you, too."

The doors burst open as Fathriel and Sam rushed in."Did we miss anything?"

"Not too much," Jessica said before turning back to Dean. "I'm sorry about getting so angry with you before."

Dean smiled and nodded. Jessica stood there awkwardly fiddling with her fingers before making a rash decision.

She turned to face the older Winchester before standing on her tiptoes, and then she kissed him. He made a noise of shock before kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning in closer, as he put his hands on her hips. Jessica whimpered as he deepened the kiss. A cough resounded around the room causing the two to jerk apart.

"Do you mind," Fathriel smirked.

Jessica flushed in anger and glanced back at Dean. He was smiling contently.

"Should we take this to the bedroom?" he asked. Jessica rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully. He smirked before pulling her back in for another kiss.

Sam and Fathriel rolled their eyes, but smiled at the pair.

* * *

"I seriously hate demons," Fathriel said as they finally drug themselves out of the warehouse. Castiel had led them to the exit before leaving in a rush. No explanation or goodbye as usual.

"Did you just realize that?" Jessica asked. They continued to bicker as they helped Sam and Dean pack their weapons into the Impala.

Dina smiled as she listened to them argue. It seemed like everything was starting to fall into place.

"You do know this is only the beginning." Dina turned to see Machidiel behind her. He was looking thoughtfully at the sky. "There will be others."

The girl sighed, "I know."

The angel put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's not dwell on that right now."

Dina bit back a retort stating that he had been the one to bring it up, but he beat her to the punch.

"I have big plans for us. Centuries in the making," Dina could see her excitement reflected back in his hazel eyes. "Do you want me to teach you how to fly?"

* * *

**Well, that's the end. For now! I hope you enjoyed it, and please stay tuned to the sequel! I hope to have it up soon! Also, please remember to vote on the poll on my profile! Thanks in advance! Thank you all for reading! You've been absolutely wonderful! :)  
**


End file.
